Explosive Relations
by LeBeau Library
Summary: By Alexandra Nigro - In the AoA, Magneto rescues Gambit from certain death and recruits him to fight for the Dream.


**Title: Explosive Relations**

**Author****: ****Alexandra ****Nigro**

**Summary: In the AoA, Magneto rescues Gambit from certain death and recruits him to fight for the Dream.**

**Date****Published****: 1/2/2007**

**Audience****/****Rating****: T**

**Disclaimer****:** This work of fanfiction was originally uploaded and posted by the author at The Gambit Guild: LeBeau Library. Site administrators have since made the decision to reallocate Gambit Guild resources and relocate the LeBeau Library to its new home on Fanfiction .net. Attempts to contact the original author have been made to gain the appropriate permissions for the relocation. In the instances where we were unable to establish contact with the author, the Gambit Guild has assumed responsibility for this work of fiction in order to retain the integrity of the original LeBeau Library. **If you are the author of this piece, please contact the Gambit Guild site administrator via Private Message (pen name: LeBeau Library)**.

**Notes****: **Readers and writers of Gambit-centric fiction are invited to participate in our C2 Community: The Gambit Guild - LeBeau Library. If you would like to make a recommendation or submission to our C2, please send us a private message and we will add you to our growing collection.

The LeBeau Library accepts all submissions and recommendations, regardless of genre, style, rating, or pairings. We welcome well-written fiction featuring Gambit as the primary character.

* * *

Deep below a ruined warehouse in the French Quarter, a young man, dirty and ruffled, clutched his knees and fought for a clear breath.

"I t'ink we OK now, boy," his brother whispered, "we out-ran dem."

"Ain't no place far enough to escape from Holocaust, Henri." the teenager replied, shivering. "He can kill de Benefactor, what trouble a bunch of t'ieves gonna be?"

Henri LeBeau bit his lip at his younger brother's cold realism. Remy looked scared, but he always managed to keep a clear head in bad situations. However, the boy was badly shaken by witnessing their father's death at the hands of the Infinites and was probably on the verge of shock. _Remy's right_ , thought Henri darkly, all dey people he knew 'cept me are gone and we ain't got no place to go . It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Candra had promised both Guilds that her place as one of Apocalypse's favorites would keep New Orleans exempt from the Louisiana cullings. But t the Wars of Succession rolled right over the haughty External and her fine promises, leaving the two brothers as the last of the Thieve's Guild in the ravaged city.

"Candra was stupid, Remy. She fought. We gonna go to ground and wait this out."

Remy nodded, but his flashing red eyes belied his attitude. The youngest LeBeau was itching for revenge. "Meybe we can get to de docks. Steal a boat and den steal away someplace safe." he suggested.

"Good call, boy. Dat's de plan. We stick to de tunnels." Henri helped pull his brother to his feet and together they crept down the dank tunnels that had lain forgotten to all but the Guilds for centuries.

* * *

They emerged from a rusty sewer grating near the shipyards. Remy scrambled up a nearby drainpipe to the roof of an abandoned storehouse, closely shadowed by his brother. Henri tred gingerly over the roof's surface, avoiding the loose and broken shingles. Peering over the dark waters in the distance, he looked for the safest route to the shore.

"What you t'ink, Remy?" he whispered. Turning, he could see his brother wasn't listening.

Remy faced the opposite direction, toward the heart of the city that had been his home for as long as he could remember. The once-beautiful Garden District was a canvas of flame. He thought, sullenly, of the house he had planned to buy there, where he would have taken...he shut that line of thought down quickly. The feelings were still too hot and raw. He turned back to his brother, fiery eyes glistening. "Dey gonna pay for dis, Henri. I'm gonna see to it."

"Not if you're dead, you won't." scolded Henri tersely. "I'm in charge and I'm not tolerating any fool antics outta you today, UNDERSTAND?" Secretly, his admired his younger brother's passion. It certainly would serve them better than fear.

Anything further he had to say was drowned out by the sound of a deafening explosion behind them. With the instincts born into countless generations of thieves Henri grabbed his brother's arm. "Move your ass, boy!"

In ghostly grace, the brothers leapt from the roof as it too became swollen with flame. If the fall hadn't stolen his breath, the sight that now lay before them would have done the job. A near army of Infinites in tight formation blocked the avenue facing them.

Pure panic clutched Henri's heart. "Merde! Run, Remy!" he shouted.

However, Remy LeBeau had a different agenda. He had tried to follow his brother's safe lead, but the sight of Apocalypse's hulking creations elicited a dark, hot hate from his soul. Grabbing for a piece of the ruptured pavement, Remy drew deep inside himself for the power he both feared and cherished. He threw the rock as hard as could toward the first Infinite and it lit the night sky like a deadly meteor. Against the backdrop of the flaming storehouse, eyes glowing and mutant power dripping from his hands, Remy barely realized he had appeared on the scene like a demon from the earth. His actions weren't lost on any of the spectators.

"Renegade mutant, destroy him!" commanded the Infinite leader.

Remy desperately scrambled for another projectile when his attacker seemed to simply...rupture. Bits or armor and engineered flesh flew in all directions, baring a tall caped figure in the distance.

The newcomer screamed a cryptic challenge to the Infinites and all holy hell broke loose. Mutant power of every description rained into the area, ripping through the Infinite patrol. Remy dove for his stunned brother, dragging him from the combat zone. Suddenly, a green flash whistled past him, crashing at full force into the pavement. Still clutching his brother, Remy knelt paralyzed by the sight before him. Impossibly alive, a girl about his age struggled to her feet. His brother temporarily forgotten, Remy ran to help her.

She shook off his support. "Leave off. Ahm fine." She looked up and Remy was left staring into the two deepest, greenest eyes he had ever seen.

"Chere, you better be going. Ain't safe." he said softly.

The look she returned him was fierce and defiant. "Then you take off. X-men don't run from a fight." With that, she launched herself back into the air.

Henri grabbed him from behind and shook him from his stupor. "Now ain't da time to be chatting wit de femmes, Remy. Time ta be leaving and living for another day."

"Those people be in trouble, Henri. We got ta help." responded his brother frantically. It turned out to be something of a moot point. Remy's hesitation had left the brothers once again in the center of the combat zone. "Like it or not, mon fraire, we in dis fight now."

Henri reached desperately for his knife. Angrily, he thought, Why do I think you like it as much as I don't?. True to their training, the brothers went back to back, Remy wielding his mutant throwing ability while his brother slashed at the Infinite facing him.

Remy found his mutant power available to him to degree that it never had before. Rock after rock flew from his hands like a firestorm. Above them, vicious lightning crackled through the cloudless night. Time seemed to almost stop until Remy felt his back explode into fire. Falling to the ground, he twisted to see his brother's body lay charred by an Infinite blast.

"Henri! Mon dieu!" Every movement an agony, Remy reached out for his brother's blackened hand. Like before, the attacking Infinite seemed to literally rip apart, its blood mixing with that of the two brothers. He pulled himself over his brother, denying what was so obvious. "Mon dieu, Henri," he sobbed, "I'll get you to the water."

A thick, gloved hand thrust itself in front of his face. Remy looked up to see a powerful cloaked figure draped in red and purple. From the figure's helmet came a deep and angry voice. "Infinite reinforcements will be here any minute. Come with me or die in the street." As if in a dream, Remy reached his hand up and blacked out.

* * *

In the halls of a dusty, abandoned Westchester mansion, two figures seemed to glide down the sub-basement hall.

"Anymore word on Jean?" the first spoke. Her voice was soft and tender, as if trying to cushion the emotions of her partner.

"The information we received about Louisiana was patently false. I won't be so quick to grasp at straws next time, Rogue." His face was heavily lined with anger and guilt.

Hesitantly, the young woman brushed her glove against his sleeve. "We'll find her, Magneto. Logan too."

Magnus smiled grimly. "I'm sure we'll find her long before I can get you to call me by my first name."

Rogue blushed slightly. In many ways, Magneto was like a father to her and calling him by his first name just didn't feel...respectful. She changed the subject. "Ah don know why you need me to check up on that new mutant. Ya should be the one ta decide if he's trustworthy."

"I have my reasons, Rogue. I've received word that he regained consciousness this morning. You're the only other member of the team that had contact with him and I want him to feel comfortable."

Together they entered the infirmary. Magneto looked over the patient with a cursory eye. He was older than Rogue, but certainly no more than seventeen or eighteen. Lanky and scruffy, he had the look of barely contained trouble about him. His hands were encased in restraints.

"Ororo? Why is he restrained?" asked Magneto.

A young black woman with a severe shock of white hair moved beside the bed. "It would appear that our guest is equipped with a low grade hypnotic ability and a silver tongue. He was halfway out the door before I caught on."

Magneto turned to address her patient. "Not enjoying our hospitality?"

Remy mustered up his most charming smile. "Contraire, m'sieur. The quality of your care could only be matched by the beauty of the caretaker. However, I'm not much partial to be staying in one place."

Magneto let out a sharp laugh. "Very good. I'm sure the young ladies of Louisiana have a lot to say about you."

Remy rejoined confidently, "I wouldn't believe a word of it, if I were you," his eyes flickered towards Rogue. "well, maybe not much."

For her part, Rogue looked at the young man with new eyes. He was the first person to make Magneto laugh since his daughter died.

Remy's smile disappeared. "Am I a prisoner or a guest?"

"That would depend on you. I'm going to offer you a job. You take it and prove yourself, you become a member of my team. You decline - you leave. You betray me - you die." Magneto watched as the boy's face transformed itself from relaxation to deep calculation. _This one is to be watched_ , he thought.

"You definitely not one of Apocalypse's flunkies."

Rogue bristled slightly at his confrontational manner, "You watch your..."

Magneto laid a gentle, restraining hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, my dear. It seems our guest can play straight when the mood takes him." He looked at Remy with intensity. "I believe in the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans. To that end I intend to take Apocalypse's empire apart piece by bloody piece. Now it's your turn. Who are you?"

"Name's Remy LeBeau. Me brother and I were doing a job for our father, leading some winged mutant out of da Big Easy. We came back to find our family dead and the city taken over by Holocaust. We almost made it out ourselves when we ran into your little party."

"You have no affiliations with Apocalypse?" inquired Magneto.

"I ain't no mutant's errand boy." Remy shot back.

Rogue stepped in front of Magneto. "Ah think you outta change yuh attitude, bright eyes."

Instantly, the smile was back. "Ma chere, I place myself in your hands."

"Place him in MY hands father. I assure you, I'll get far more out of him." A new figure appeared in the infirmary. His face was cold and he looked at Remy with open hostility.

Magneto took in the moment with careful thought. "Remy LeBeau, may I introduce my son, Pietro."

Remy studied Magneto's son carefully. He was tall and thin with slick silver, hair. Probably, Remy thought, a complete martinet. But all he said was, "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Father, let me return this rat to the swamps. He has no useful contribution to make." said Pietro angrily.

Magneto glanced at his son with a slow, sad smile. "You must learn to control your haste. Our purpose is to defeat Apocalypse - every mutant who opposes him has something to contribute." Magneto paused and narrowed his eyes at Remy, "Ororo, I'd like some time alone with our patient. Would you be so kind as to escort Rogue and Quicksilver upstairs?" Pietro started to protest, but was cut off. "Please, my son."

Sullenly, Pietro followed Storm and Rogue from the infirmary.

Magneto reached out his hand and helped Remy to a sitting position. "How's the back?"

"I'll live. Won't I?"

"For now. You seemed to take an interest in the young lady."

"Saw dat girl take a hit you wouldn't believe. Fiery lil' petite."

"Yes, Rogue is...extraordinary. But for now, I suggest you restrain your mind to more serious matters. What do you know of Holocaust?"

Remy gave him a puzzled look. "De new Horseman? Not much. I jus a t'ief trying to keep his head intact. I don' go messing wit Apocalypse's elite. What's your business wit him?"

"One of my best X-men has been taken from me. I received word that she might have been held in Louisiana. That's what my team was investigating when we...ran into you."

Remy gave a short, sharp laugh. "Lemme get dis straight. Holocaust be tearing up the city, and you and your lil' pack jus glide on in and try and throw down wit im? M'sieur, you is either insane or jus dumb."

Magneto's eyes went cold and hard. "Careful how you speak to me, rat. I remind you that you're here on my sufferance."

"Dat so? Well better for me ta tell you straight, den. If you get yourself killed tearing around like dat - were Remy gonna be? Dat soldier-boy son o' yours ain't gonna do it, he be too busy saluting. Now I figure you didn't pick me up off da streets cause you need another one like him. Ya need a "rat" to help figure were your missin' mutant got to."

A slow ghost of a smile appeared at the corner of Magnus's mouth. "You have an unusual eloquence about you. So tell me, thief, what do you have to offer the X-men?"

Remy returned his smile in kind. "Well, now, I don know. Might be able to teach you about staying alive, staying low to da ground. I can fight when I have to, though."

"Yes, so I've seen. Mr. LeBeau, my team has suffered some difficult setbacks. I need someone to talk to that's longer on common sense than respect. You seem to have a talent for taking risks, albeit careful ones. I think you'll do."

"Guess I'm your boy, neh?"

Magneto grimaced. The boy was smug, self satisfied, and far too reliant on his mutant charm. But confidence, in any form, was necessary for this game. "Get some rest, tomorrow you begin training...Gambit."

"What you call me?"

Shadowed in the door of the infirmary, Magnus cut an imposing figure. "Your new name. I suggest you get used to it."

* * *

Training his new recruit was a far greater trial then even he had expected. Frankly, it was a surprise that neither Sabretooth nor Quicksilver had killed him yet. Not inclined to take direction, Remy LeBeau followed his own battle plan - often at his team-mates' expense. Each time, the new mutant proved that HIS neck was the number one priority. Daily, one X-man or another would appear before him to protest Gambit's addition to the team. As was to be expected, the most frequent petitioner was his son, Quicksilver. Oddly enough, Rogue was also prone to complain. The only mutant that ever took Gambit's side was the young spaceshifter, Blink. To his regret, Magnus understood's his son's opinion better than that of young Clarice. She was too easily swayed by Gambit's flashing eyes and sweet words.

Below, in the new Killing Zone constructed at the lowest level of the mansion, his X-men battled in out against each other until he signaled an end to the exercise. The door slid open and slowly, his ragged troops filed out.

"I wish to speak to everyone in the War Room, now." commanded Magnus.

Around the table, Magneto viewed his mutant rebels: his last surviving child, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, Sabretooth and Wild Child, the powerful Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Gambit, Dazzler, Sunfire, Morph, Banshee, Blink. In any other age they might have made a truly unstoppable force, but in a world falling to Apocalypse's might, they were merely the earth's best shot at peace. Each with their own pain, each with their own agendas, they followed him to what would most certainly be their death.

"Sir?" Pietro was the first to break the silence.

"I have received information pertaining to the balance of power in North America. For his victory in Louisiana over Candra, Holocaust has been awarded the Pacific Zone. With Abyss, Sinister, and Mikhail, they make up the surviving round of Apocalypse's Horseman."

"We'll be sure to give them matching tombstones," growled Sabretooth darkly.

"Any word on Jean?" asked Dazzler.

Magneto slouched back in his chair. "Nothing reliable. I'll not risk you on another goose chase. Our best hope of finding her is Logan."

"Maybe dis Logan could use some help?" queried Gambit.

"Not from you, he wouldn't!" shot Quicksilver.

Magneto spoke quickly to avoid another senseless argument between his son and LeBeau. "Regardless how we feel about Jean's capture, we have a more pressing matter to attend to. I've received word that Apocalypse has sent Infinite troops under the command of Prelate Etoq north into the Badlands."

"I take it even a few thousand humans huddled among the trees is too much for him?" asked Drake.

"It would appear so, Robert. There are several likely targets in the old province of Ontario. We'll split into three teams for surveillance. Quicksilver, I want you to take Storm, Sunfire and Dazzler. Nightcrawler will take Iceman, Blink, Sabretooth, and Wild Child. I will lead Rogue, Gambit, and Morph. Magneto could see his son's inner conflict over pride at leading a team and reluctance to leave his father's side. "Pietro, Kurt, you have done well in training. I have the utmost confidence in you both. We'll leave before dawn. I want everyone to get some rest."

Draped in their own thoughts and concerns, the X-Men began to leave the room. "Gambit. Stay a moment." Rogue flashed him a concerned look as she left and he smiled at her. Since Wanda's death, she had been one of his most personal supporters. He wondered if she knew how much that meant to him.

Gambit slouched against the table. "You called?"

Magneto leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes. He was so tired...

"You okay?" Was there concern in Gambit's voice?

"As well as can be expected. Isn't that how the phrase goes?" Magnus's manner had changed, he seemed, somehow, more human. "I wanted your thoughts on tomorrow."

"One way to die is as good as another. Though, I thought you wanted ta go gunning for Holocaust," wondered Gambit.

"I've gone "gunning" for him, as you say before. And I will again. Now, I must give thought to the human hideouts to the north rather than appease my own personal desires." Magneto's voice had a living, almost electric quality to it.

"Sounds personal."

"Holocaust killed my daughter. Destroyed my school. I remember every single face that didn't make it out of the ruins."

Now it was Gambit's voice that changed. "I'm sorry, Magnus. Guess, I didn't t'ink of you in dose terms."

As if he hadn't heard him, Magneto began speaking, lost in memories. "Do you know why I picked you up off that street? I saw how you wouldn't leave your brother. The look on your face when the Infinite killed him." Magneto turned to lock eyes with Remy. "That time of your life is over. You're a part of us now. But you don't fight with the team. You do things your own way. That may serve you well for some things, but for tomorrow I need you with us. No more games, Remy, either you commit to me or you leave tonight."

Remy started in confusion, and in that moment Magneto was sharply reminded that this man before him was barely that. "Ain't much for commitments."

In his eyes, Magnus recognized the truth. Standing up, he grasped Gambit by the shoulders and pulled him close. "My god, son. It wasn't your fault." He saw the boy's lip start to quiver and his fierce resistance not to cry. Stubborn pride, now where do I recognize that?, considered Magnus. "When I saw you leap off that roof and attack the Infinites, I knew you. Knew you completely. Do you understand? I don't doubt what you can become." Remy eyes met his and Magneto knew there would be no more half-efforts in training or in battle. He held out his hand. "Are you with me, my friend?"

Remy's hand clasped over his. "All de way, Magnus. All de way."

* * *

Courtesy of the combined magnetic powers of Magneto and Rogue, they made it to the drop off point in southern Ontario a few minutes after sunrise.

"Glad I got stuck with this group. You're a lot more fun than traveling by Blink. And you're a prettier flight attendant than Sabretooth," quipped Morph.

Rogue's only answer was to roll her eyes. Looking back, she saw Magneto land with Gambit in his magnetic grip. Something had changed within the Cajun. He seemed... focused.

"Where are we?" asked Gambit.

"I've dropped us a mile outside of the border town. They call it "Deadman's Rest". Let's hope the name isn't as prophetic as it is unoriginal," answered Magneto.

"Ah think what we need is a aerial view," suggested Rogue.

"View's fine from right here," muttered Remy, under his breath.

Rogue heard it anyway. So much for focus. She was about to launch herself airborne again when Magneto spoke:

"Wait. Take Gambit and Morph. Drop them inside the town's perimeter. If Etoq in going to stop here, I want front line information."

"Ya got it. C'mon boys, let's go hunting." An eerie green glow spread outwards from her body as Gambit and Morph were caught up in her magnetic field.

Magneto watched them go. "Good luck," he whispered.

* * *

Rogue dropped her teammates behind a blasted out storefront, perhaps a little harder than necessary. "Keep in constant contact, ya hear?"

Gambit knew he had to concentrate on the task at hand, but he just couldn't resist, "ya worried, chere?"

Rogue had an immediate rejoinder. "These poor people have enough problems, without leaving ya two as permanent additions."

Gambit watched in admiration as she took to the skies to rejoin Magneto. "Dat some femme." Looking around, he was startled. "Morph - where da hell?"

"Look down, bayou."

Writhing beside his ankles was a cat. Damn big cat, but a cat nonetheless.

The feline Morph seemed to grin impossibly. "Attracts less attention this way. Now you're turn to get lost. Just because Mags has put us on ground zero, doesn't mean we have to paint targets on our chests." With a saucy tail-flick, Morph leaped from a window sill up to the rain gutter above.

"Good luck, homme." Lacking a talent for metamorphosis, Gambit did what he did best. Pulling the collar of his jacket up, he walked around the corner and blended into the crowd.

* * *

"Why haven't we heard anything? It's been too long." Checking her watch for the fifth time in as many minutes, Rogue shot Magneto a worried look.

"Relax, my dear. We could be here a while more. We don't even know if this town will be on the target list," replied Magneto.

"Ya, I've heard that before. Ya think I don't know ya always pick the most dangerous mission for y'self?"

Magneto chuckled under his breath. "That's why I bring you along."

Rogue wasn't in the joking mood. "Don't patronize me! There's too much of this mission ah don't like. Gambit and Morph aren't exactly the most trustworthy folks we have."

"Trust is a funny thing. Learning how to be trusted is sometimes more difficult than learning how to trust." A crackling explosion behind him cut off any further thoughts. With Rogue at his side, Magneto launched himself into the air. The sight was not one he had anticipated. Instead of a frontal attack from the south, Etoq led his Infinites from the east. The evening sky took on a hellish glow as the forest erupted in flame.

"What in God's name are they doing?" screamed Rogue.

"Forest fire. They're going to burn this area to the ground, no escape, no survivors," answered Magneto tersely.

"Damn it! This is not what I expected! Find the others - evacuate the town!"

"Ahm not leaving you!"

"Do as I say Rogue!" Magneto's voice was iron, "I'm counting on you."

With a look of anguish, Rogue launched herself in the direction she hated most - away from battle.

Magneto was left alone to confront the Infinites. He had to buy his team as much time as possible. Crackling power rippled from his hands as he advanced on Apocalypse's attackers. He would deliver upon them the fate they had intended for the battered humans of the Badlands, "No mercy!"

* * *

He hadn't been there a day and already he hated the town with a passion. The humans here were nominally free, but they were just as defeated as if they lived in the shadow of Apocalypse's stronghold. Gambit had spent the entire day trying to gather information for Magneto. It was his experience that there was always someone who had the right news for the right kind of persuasion. It certainly wasn't unusual to find a human traitor among impoverished settlements. A promise of life, of reward, it didn't take much to seduce someone who had lost everything to reveal the location of a "safe place". Had had a good eye for the morally defunct. Unfortunately, the whole town fit that description. Unable or unwilling to escape farther north, the residents of Deadman's Rest seemed to lack any means of protective intelligence. He kept to the corner of a dark, run-down tavern. His glowing eyes would reveal him as a mutant and he certainly didn't need to cause a panic before one was deserved.

It was after sunset when something brushed his leg. "The roof, now."

He followed the dark shape outside the door and around the back.

Gambit was no cat, but he had a unearthly agility that made the slick mortar of the tavern as easy as a ladder.

"Morph?"

The cat before him rippled and grew into his teammate. "Take a look to the east."

Gambit felt a chill pass through him. "I don't suppose that would be sunrise?"

"At eight pm?"

Gambit swore explosively, "Shit! Magneto and Rogue are in it alone!" He turned to Morph and was almost knocked off the roof by a bolt of green.

"Found ya! We hafta get these people outta here, now!"

Gambit stared at Rogue's sudden appearance. She was sweating heavily and her eye's were flashing with energy.

"Where the hell is Magnus?" he shouted.

"Buying us some time, gumbo. Which ain't gonna mean nothin' if you two don't move your asses and help me get these people out of here - there's a forest fire comin' that's gonna turn this place to ashes!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, chere, you're the only one who can fly. You got any bright ideas for the earthbound?"

Rogue looked around in indecision. The call to action came easy for her, but she had no experience at leadership.

Strangely enough, it was Gambit that took the lead. "Let's t'ink dis through. You have the best mobility- find a way to slow down dat fire. Morph n' me will get dese people movin'," he suggested. He grabbed her wrist and smiled, "but please, chere, don forget about us." Before she could answer, he and Morph took a running leap off the tavern roof towards the center of town.

Rogue looked softly after his running form. Then, with a glance at the flaming horizon, launched herself into the air.

They weren't the only ones to notice the impending disaster. The hellish hue on the eastern sky was now readily apparent to the townspeople and Morph rushed directly into the center of a growing crowd. He quickly morphed into a more human appearance.

For once in his life, Morph decided on the direct approach. "Infinites attacking from the East!" he screamed.

His yell had the desired effect. Panic ricocheted through the crowd; like a frightened herd, humans began to run.

Gambit caught up with Morph and grabbed his shoulder. "I don t'ink startin' a stampede was the best way, mon amie."

"You have a better idea? If Rogue can't stop that fire, these people are going to need the best head start they can get" he replied testily.

"So what dey gonna do later, lost in de woods?"

"Not my problem, man. We're here to take care of the immediate danger."

"Fine," snapped Gambit, "den don jus stand there. Give me a hand movin' everybody out."

It was a hard job; some townspeople had chosen to barricade themselves into their homes rather than run. Gambit found himself breaking down doors just to pull people out. With some amusement, Remy realized he didn't exactly paint the picture of a Red Cross worker. But his amusement faded when he ended up on the receiving end of a panicked women's right hook.

She seemed as surprised as he was. Swallowing a curse, Remy picked up her squalling child and dumped hi m in her arms. "Go!" he yelled. She didn't need any more encouragement. Clutching her son to her, she ran past Gambit and out into the street.

Gambit rubbed his cheek woefully. "Hope you're havin' much luck den me, chere."

She wasn't. Rogue' s quick reconnaissance validated her worst fears. Except for the town well, there was no fresh water source for miles. In the distance she could see the clear signs of battle - Magneto's energy signature at its heart. Every part of her heart screamed to join him. But Gambit was right, she was the one best equipped to stop the fire. Cursing the dry ground, Rogue hovered near the tree line, desperately searching for answers. But Magneto had seen in her the stirrings of creative tactics and suddenly she looked at the ground and smiled wide. If water could not help her, then earth would.

It was a risky tactic. But the Canadian soil, mineral rich, responded to her powers. Concentrating her magnetic ability deep below the earth, the forest ground seemed to literally explode, forming a wide trench. Ancient pines ripped out by the roots fell to each side. Bout a mile ought to do it, she thought.

She was barely done when the battle hit her. Shaking with exhaustion, Rogue almost fell victim to an Infinite energy blast. Frantically pressing down her fatigue, Rogue waded into the fight, fists flying, trying to find her mentor.

Magneto hit the ground at full force, half conscious. His legs would not respond and for a brief, terrifying moment, Magnus feared he had broken his back. Further inspection calmed him. He had crashed backwards into a pathetic shack that had served as a home to some vacated townsperson. The flimsy roof support had split and fallen, pinning his legs. He heard debris shift behind him and he twisted with a snarl, ready to rejoin battle.

"Easy, mon amie. You may make one impressive meteor, but I don' t'ink you ready for round two jus' yet." He knelt down by Magneto's side and pulled him out from under the collapsed roof.

Fresh in the heat of battle, Magneto wasted no words on gratitude. "Morph? Rogue?"

Unaffected by his rough demeanor, Gambit flashed him a smile. "Morph be finishing the evacuation. Rogue is topside doing something loud."

"Then she's all alone in the middle of the battle - Dammit!"

Gambit's smile disappeared and a faintly dangerous look sparked in his gleaming eyes. "You walk?"

Magneto hoisted himself off the ground and levitated himself, gently, a few inches into the air. "Doesn't matter." he responded curtly. His eyes matched Gambit's

"Den its time to join the party."

* * *

She had failed Magneto and she was going to die. Rogue could barely stay airborne among the remaining swarm of Infinites. As she was about to relax in despair and surrender, from the corner of her eye, she could see a handful of deadly shooting stars blast from the ground into her attackers.

Morph, Gambit, she thought desperately. Magneto may be dead, but she had promised, promised to come back for them. She rocketed straight down -into Gambit's waiting arms.

"Chere! Rogue! You o'kay?" asked Gambit frantically.

Shaking, Rogue wrapped her arms around him. All her life her powers had kept her apart from others, but for now she just needed to be near someone. "Ah can't find Magnus. Oh god, ah tried."

Another set of hands descended gently to her shoulders. "And as always, you succeeded."

Rogue released herself from Gambit's embrace to find a battered Magneto smiling wearily at her. Her grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Remy. "It's time to finish this - I can't do it without your help." Then he turned back to Gambit. "Now."

Gambit didn't need to be told twice. Running towards a dilapidated truck at the other end of the square, Remy executed a perfect baseball slide up to its back end. As a vehicle, it was useless. It had been long since stripped for useful materials and was now only a rusted shell. But as a weapon, it was all he needed. Placing his hands against the hull, Remy called every available ounce of his mutant power into play. The truck began to shimmer and glow. Spent, Remy launched himself backwards, twisting like a cat to shield his face from his creation. He felt the air around him tingle as the illuminated truck began to ascend into the air. Looking up from the dirt, Remy watched in fascination as Magnus and Rogue matched their magnetic powers to send the energized truck hurtling towards the attacking Infinites. Side by side, absorbed in their power, they looked utterly inhuman - and perfectly matched. Remy felt his heart contract with the beauty of their assault - and with a strange, inexplicable pain.

He pressed down once again as the truck exploded with the power and a hundred grenades, scattering the remains Infinites to the four winds.

They had both collapsed. For a sweet second, Rogue believed she had died with her mentor - but two arms pulled her up into a tight embrace and Rogue realized for the first time that she need never associate life with pain again. She was exhausted, filthy, and battered - but content. And her joy increased tenfold as a cool rain splashed down from the heavens on their bent heads. She didn't even need to look up. "Thanks, 'Roro."

"My pleasure," Storm replied silkily.

Rogue turned her head to see Pietro and a slightly sheepish Morph supporting his father and sighed a second prayer of relief.

Morph grinned at her. "I always miss the good parts."

Pietro's voice was low. "Father, Sunfire has been grievously injured. I left him with Allison, but we have little time to spare."

"Call in Kurt's team. There is nothing more when can do for today and Blink will be our best chance at a speedy retreat."

Remy helped Rogue pull herself to her feet. She leaned against him unsteadily. "Thanks for the hand."

Gambit's reply was interrupted by Magneto. "I second that sentiment." His voice was plain and to the point. "I hope you choose to remain with us...my friend."

Remy looked down at Rogue. "Couldn't nothing make Gambit leave."


End file.
